Gold and Silver
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: En lo que parecía que iba a ser un año como cualquier otro para Lily Evans, de pronto, todo su mundo es drásticamente alterado. Sobreviviendo en el lugar que siempre vieron como su hogar, Lily y los Merodeadores deberán romper las rígidas cadenas de la sociedad que está empeñada en querer separarles y enfrentarse con aquellos que desean su destrucción.
1. Prólogo

**Título: Gold and Silver.**

**Resumen: ****Sexto parecía ser un año como cualquier otro para la prefecta Lily Evans: volver a Hogwarts, alejarse de su _adorada _hermana Petunia y seguir aprendiendo lo máximo posible bajo la tutela de sus queridos profesores. Por supuesto, no todo podía ser bueno, y el dúo Potter-Black, por desgracia, era algo se encontraba dentro del paquete y que debía aguantar quisiese o no.**

**Sin embargo, en el primer día descubre que las cosas no son como esperaba. Y, de pronto, todo su mundo (y lo que conocía) es drásticamente alterado. Ahora, su visión de la realidad es distinta y "supervivencia" es la única palabra que se le viene a la cabeza para definir la situación en la que se encuentran.**

**Para ello, Lily, junto con los Merodeadores, deberá romper las rígidas cadenas de la sociedad que está empeñada en querer separarles y enfrentarse con aquellos que desean acabar con todo por lo que ellos luchan.**

**¿Podrán salir airosos?**

**Disclaimer: Salvo algunas migajas, todo pertenece a la maravillosa Jotaká. Y sí, entre esas migajas, están algunos personajes y la trama. ¡Dí no al plagio!**

* * *

**"To be, or not to be, that is the question"**

**_William Shakespeare._**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, conocido también como simplemente Hogwarts.

Gracias a poderosos encantamientos, en algún lugar perdido entre las extensas e insondables llanuras de Escocia, se encuentra un majestuoso castillo, impenetrable para aquel que no merece estar entre sus muros, imperceptible para aquel que no puede verlo. Hogar de altos, bajos, feos, guapos, rubios y morenos. Hogar de hijos de muggles e hijo de magos, por igual. Hogar de los valientes leones. Hogar de los leales tejones. Hogar de las astutas serpientes. Hogar de las inteligentes águilas. Hogar de todo ser vivo que por sus venas corre la magia y el deseo por aprender.

Lugar de las maravillas, donde ocurren misterios que no podrías llegar a imaginar, donde los sueños se hacen realidad y nada es lo que parece. Donde los deseos se convierten en esperanza y la perseverancia te labra un futuro. Lleno de rincones por explorar, pasillos con miles de conversaciones susurradas, momentos que jamás olvidarás, clases con incontables conocimientos dados y personas de las que jamás te separarás.

Para unos, una cárcel, para otros, el paraíso.

Todo comienza con una carta, una ilusión, la inocencia de un nuevo camino sin conocer. Todo termina con un adiós, una última mirada a una silueta que cada vez se va a alejando más, un corazón lleno de recuerdos y sensaciones.

Hogwarts…

¿Qué secretos se esconden en su interior?

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: De despedidas y reencuentros.**


	2. De despedidas y reencuentros

**De despedidas y reencuentros**

En el último recuerdo que tiene Lily Evans de Hogwarts, ella se encontraba en las barcas que la llevarían al Expreso. Sus pupilas se perdían en la abrumadora figura que la despedía sin palabras, anunciándole que allí estaría preparada para cuando volviera en el nuevo año, con el sol brillando a sus espaldas, haciéndolo ver más imponente que de costumbre.

Lo echaría de menos.

Durante los casi tres meses que estaría en su casa, como había ocurrido en cada verano desde que tenía once años, su mente no dejaría de recordar sus inmensos pasillos, la silencio y acogedora Sala Común cuando todos se encontraran dormidos, el bullicio y alegría del comedor, las tediosas y aparentemente infinitas clases del señor Binns a primera hora, las tardes en el jardín leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, las horas y horas escondidas en su maravillosa biblioteca... Todo eso y mucho más, mientras la pelirroja se encontrase con su familia, acudiría a su mente.

Y Lily desearía volver, porque sabe que una parte de ella siempre está y estará en ese castillo que le dio mucho más de lo que deseaba y pedía a una perdida niña de 11 años y que no sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo.

Le dio un hogar, un lugar de pertenencia.

Ahora, a dos horas de marcharse a King Cross con sus padres, se encuentra retocándose por última vez los mechones rebeldes de su pelo que no dejan de ponerse frente a sus ojos. Está preparada para empezar su sexto curso en Hogwarts y no ve el momento de volver a ver a los demás. A lo lejos escucha el tintineo de la vajilla, su madre limpiando los restos del desayuno, y el canal de noticias permanentemente puesto para su padre. Murmullos de su vida, que, extrañamente, le parecen lejanos.

Observa los ojos verdes que le devuelven la mirada al otro lado del espejo, con ese brillo de inteligencia y viveza que siempre le habían dicho sus padres que le había caracterizado, y sonríe.

—¡¿Por qué, papá?!

Es la voz de su "querida" hermana Petunia y ya sabe el motivo de dicho lamento. Rehace la conversación en su mente y está segura de que todo empezó con la distraída pregunta perteneciente al señor Evans: «¿Ya estás lista para cuando nos vayamos, cariño?»

Petunia Evans, hace _mucho_ tiempo apodada cariñosamente Tuney, pone el grito en el cielo, negándose al hecho de acompañarla («¡Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer mucho más importantes que ir a despedirla cuando se vaya a ese estúpido colegio de niños raros!») y la discusión que se sabe de memoria después de oír lo mismo tantas veces tiene lugar a pocos metros de su habitación. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, los gritos se detienen y sabe que es por la intervención de su madre.

Las fuertes pisadas que se escuchan a continuación le dan la pista a Lily para saber quién ha ganado y la chica desea que el camino no se le haga difícil. Está cansada de la fría indiferencia y las miradas de odio que siempre le dedica cuando sus ojos se encuentran, y aunque al principio le dolían como si le arrancaran el corazón, después de casi 6 años ya ha aprendido a sobrellevarlo con filosofía.

Suspira, deseando acostarse ya en la mullida cama de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, y se asegura una vez más de tener todo guardado en el baúl, que Atenea se encuentre en su jaula y el libro de mano metido en su mochila para el camino.

Una hora y media después, Lily se encuentra caminando por la concurrida estación londoniense.

A su lado se encuentran sus padres, el señor Evans llevando el carro con sus maletas y la señora Evans firmemente aferrada en su brazo, emocionada como si fuera ella la que fuera a subirse al tren. Unos metros atrás, enfurruñada y hastiada, Petunia mira a su alrededor como si cualquiera que pasara por allí pudiera pegarle la lepra.

Llegan hasta la pared de ladrillo que hay entre los andenes 9 y 10 y uno a uno van atravesándola. La señora Evans debe coger la mano de su hija mayor y tirar de ella para que esta sea obligada avanzar, pero eso no lo ve Lily, que en cuanto aparece en el andén 9 y ¾, todos sus sentidos se concentran en la enorme máquina que la llevará a su segunda casa. Como la primera vez que la vio a los 11 años, un sentimiento de sobrecogimiento y admiración la recorre por completo.

Risas, abrazos, consejos, alguna otra lagrimilla por parte de sus padres y Lily es firmemente liberada de sus brazos. Le piden que les escriba deseando saber cualquier cosa, le recuerdan que la quieren y le dicen que ya la echan de menos, aunque todavía no se haya marchado. Con una sonrisa, la menor de los Evans responde cada una de las palabras, pero esta desaparece en el momento en el que se gira hacia su hermana y se encuentra con esta mirándola igual que si fuera un chicle en la suela de su zapato.

Intenta que no le duela, debería estar acostumbrada a su trato, pero su corazón se estruja con fuerzas y, dando un paso hacia atrás, se debe obligar a sonreír. Bromea (¿o no?) diciéndole que no se preocupe, que ya la va a perder de vista y como contestación obtiene un chasqueo de lengua, una mueca y la desviación de su mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no sea ella.

Es una herida antigua, una herida latente que ya no sangra, pero sí que molesta y pica. Una herida que ha cicatrizado lentamente. Sin embargo, los continuos golpes causan que se abran, aunque cada vez sea más difícil. ¿Llegará un momento en el que dejará de doler?, se pregunta alguna que otra vez.

Finalmente, Lily Evans se instala en su vagón de siempre, exactamente 10 minutos antes de que la alarma suene y el tren se ponga en marcha. Con el baúl y su lechuza a buen recaudo, se sienta junto a la ventana y se sumerge el libro que lleva guardado en la mochila. Su intención es leer durante el camino hasta que deba presentarse media hora antes de la llegada en el primer vagón, donde todos los prefectos deben reunirse, pero como todos los viajes es un deseo imposible.

A tres minutos exactos de que suene la sirena, unas risas se oyen por el pasillo y Lily maldice para ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Otra vez no_, piensa, _el tren es demasiado grande. _

La puerta se abre de golpe.

Lily cierra los ojos.

—¡Pelirroja!

—¡Querida Lily!

Dos voces suenan a la vez. La misma modulación, tono de voz e intención. Divertidas, para nada sorprendidas y ligeramente insinuantes. La mencionada debe hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Buenos días, Remus.

El castaño ríe antes de inclinarse hacia ella y darle un beso en la mejilla que es correspondido. Entonces, la chica alza sus ojos verdes y se encuentra con la presencia de cuatro chicos en el vagón. El primero, alto y de cabello rizado, Sirius Black, el rey y líder del mayor club de fans que ha llegado a tener todo Hogwarts; unos centímetros más bajo, pelo indomable e inconfundibles gafas redondas, James _Lily-sal-conmigo_ Potter; desgarbado y con la sonrisa más amable y dulce de todo el mundo, Remus Lupin y finalmente, pero no menos importante, la cuarta rueda del vehículo, Peter Pettigrew. Los chicos más aclamados de todo el colegio, los conocidos como Merodeadores: Canuto, Cornamente, Lunático y Colagusano.

Su pesadilla en los primeros cursos, su... ¿molestia? actualmente.

—Me siento ignorado, hermano. Tu chica es dura— comenta Sirius soltando un suspiro de pesadumbre.

Se sienta frente a ella y por la curvatura que en ese momento muestra sus labios más de una chica sería capaz de lanzar un _crucio _a cualquier a la que fuera dedicada. La mayor arma de seducción habida y por haber en la historia del ser humano.

—Yo no soy "la chica" de nadie, Black— espeta ella, observando como James se acomoda junto a su mejor amigo seguido de Peter, que termina en la ventana. Remus, por otro lado, se sienta a su lado.

—Aún queda mucho curso por delante, Lily. Caerás, estoy seguro— hay tanta seguridad en su voz que ella arquea una ceja, desviando su atención al chico de las gafas.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué crees que ha cambiado respecto a los últimos cinco años? Sigues siendo igual de idiota y eso lo sé aun habiéndonos visto cinco minutos.

James Potter, conocido como el jefe del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, el cazador más prometedor de los últimos tiempos, uno de los chicos más guapos según los rumores de los pasillos y aulas, el único junto con Black capaz de sacarle canas a McGonagall y Filch; ese James sonríe, mostrando su blanca dentadura, y se pasa la mano entre su cabello, alborotándolo aún más. Lily encuentra ese gesto demasiado egocéntrico, pero ya se ha acostumbrado. Le molesta, jamás ha dejado de repetírselo, sin embargo, hay algo que no le dice a nadie y es que lo que más le irrita no es el movimiento en sí sino la forma en la que su mirada se desvía como si fuera un acontecimiento importante. La manera en la que ella _reacciona._

Lucha con fuerzas para que sus pupilas no se desvíen y parece que por esta vez vence en la silenciosa batalla.

—Que este año, pelirroja, te darás cuenta de lo que sientes por mí.

Ignora el salto que pega su corazón ante la impenetrable mirada del chico y esbozando una mueca, se encoge de hombros.

—¿Lo que siento por ti? No hace falta que me dé cuenta de _nada_— sus labios se curvan y se reclina contra el asiento con arrogancia—, te lo puedo decir ahora mismo. No me gustas, Potter, y como te he dicho en numerosas ocasiones, prefiero salir con el calamar gigante que contigo, así que ahórrate el sufrimiento.

Escucha a Sirius y Peter reír y comentar cosas como "pides cosas imposibles, pelirroja"; incluso Remus sonríe divertido, pero James no altera su semblante. La mira fijamente, tanto que por un absurdo momento ella cree que es capaz de leer sus más profundos pensamientos, que es capaz de traspasar sus muros y enredos y llegar hasta lo que no ha visto la luz del sol. Lily se remueve en el asiento, pero no aparta la mirada.

Porque como intachable gryffindor que es, jamás la verán huir de un reto, de una batalla.

Luchará hasta el final.

—Ya lo veremos, Lily Evans, eso ya lo veremos— inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y un mechón de su cabello moreno cae frente sus ojos. Lily tiene el incomprensible pensamiento de apartarlo con sus dedos, pero se detiene antes de cometer semejante locura— El curso es muy largo y yo tengo muchas ideas que intentar.

Apenas escucha el pitido del Expreso cuando este arranca. Los atronadores latidos de su corazón le impiden pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: De banquetes de bienvenidas y noticias. **


	3. De banquetes de bienvenidas y noticias

**De banquetes de bienvenida y noticias. **

Nadie pregunta en voz alta, pero todo el mundo murmura a la persona que tiene más próxima cuando notan la ausencia. Es un vacío ensordecedor del que todo el mundo se percata.

Los niños de primeros se encuentran demasiados emocionados y asustados para prestarle atención mientras siguen a la profesora McGonagall a través del largo pasillo que lleva hasta el lugar donde le colocarán el Sombrero Seleccionador, sin embargo, lo más veteranos lo ven-o no lo ven, más bien. Por supuesto que lo hacen, mientras la inquietud se va adueñando de sus cuerpos, las voces se van elevando inconscientemente.

Lily Evans también lo hace, de las primeras de hecho, y no puede evitar notar un extraño sentimiento en su interior. Algo que le dice que no van bien. Algo que la mantiene alerta.

—¿Dónde estará?— oye decir a Peter, que se encuentra sentado en las larguísimas mesas del comedor frente a ella.

Black le ha contestado, cree que algo parecido a "ni puta idea, Colagusano", pero no está segura. Lily es observadora, sus padres siempre le han dicho siempre había sido capaz de darse cuenta de hasta el más mínimo detalle, así que lo hace y sus ojos verdes se pasean por los rostros de todos los profesores que en ese momento están en la hilera de asientos de su mesa. Todos y cada uno de ellos los conoce, han estado en sus anteriores años de formación. Roberta Damus, la profesora de DCAO, sorprendentemente está repitiendo este año y eso es algo nuevo, porque ningún profesor dura más de un curso en esa asignatura. "La maldición de las artes oscuras", se rumorea entre los alumnos.

Sproud, Flitwick, Slughorn, Binns, entre ellos, y justo en medio dos asientos vacíos. Uno, el de la profesora McGonagall y el otro... el de Dumbledore. Director del colegio y... aparentemente ausente.

¿Qué estará pasando?

Dumbledore _jamás_ se ha saltado una cena de bienvenidas y mucho menos los alumnos se han quedado sin oír su discurso de todos los años.

Uno a uno los noveles van pasando por el Sombrero y aunque se oyen las ovaciones y aplausos por cada nuevo integrante de las casas, todo el mundo nota que algo extraño se respira en el ambiente. La pelirroja intenta averiguar alguna cosa en el rostro de la jefa de Gryffindor, pero esta tiene el mismo semblante de siempre: severo e impenetrable.

Parece un día normal, solo que falta _alguien._

—Muy bien, alumnos— se eleva la voz de la profesora esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los congregados una vez que todos están en sus respectivos asientos. Los cuchicheos se desvanecen y un expectante silencio se adueña de la sala— Terminado el proceso de selección, ahora es el momento de daros una noticia. Como bien habéis notados todos, el señor Dumbledore no se encuentra entre nosotros y será así por casi todo el curso. ¡Por eso— alza aún más el tono cuando un revuelo empieza a formarse—, voy a presentarles a alguien, quien será el encargado de ocupar el lugar del director! Él es el señor Stan De'Art.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y todos a la vez giran el rostro para observar la figura que camina por los pasillos de entre las mesas. Nadie habla. Nadie se mueve. Casi parece que contienen la respiración cuando el hombre se desliza por el espacio con destreza y elegancia.

Lily repara en su traje negro, a conjunto con la corbata y zapatos del mismo cromatismo, y en su cabello castaño aclarado por canas. Es alto, casi le sacaría media cabeza a Black o Potter, y delgado, muy delgado. Los huesos de la cara se le marcan en la quijada y los pómulos, pero lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos oscuros. Unos ojos que miran el mundo como si todo fuera una sucia mancha en su pulcro escritorio.

Incluso a McGonagall la mira así, y Lily jamás pensó que alguien sería capaz de semejante atrevimiento.

Se coloca junto a la mujer, el sonido de sus pasos desvaneciéndose en las paredes de la habitación, y sus pupilas se pierden entre las decenas de cabezas que hay frente a él. Con las manos en su espalda y el rictus serio, a la pelirroja se le viene a la mente la imagen de un oficial frente a su pelotón momentos antes de entrar en batalla.

«Joder», cree oír a alguien, pero no sabría distinguir a quién, «¿quién es este tío?»

—Mi nombre es Stan Berret De'Art— su voz resuena en el silencio sepulcral del lugar, escondiéndose en los recovecos más inaccesibles—, jefe del departamento de Educación Mágica y Desarrollo. A partir de hoy, seré el nuevo director de Hogwarts. Estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi para que esto funcione y espero que recibir el mismo trato.

»Desde este momento y siguiendo las nuevas leyes impartidas por el gobierno, anuncio que habrá cambios en la organización de esta escuela. El ministerio nunca ha estado muy de acuerdo con las decisiones de Dumbledore y por ello dichas modificaciones serán hechas con el único fin de mejorar el rendimiento y la capacidad de los alumnos. Sin embargo, creo que ahora no es el momento de hablar de ello. Mañana, tendréis notificación de esto. Ahora, cenad y a dormir, que mañana será un día largo.

Simple y conciso, da una última mirada a su alrededor, pareciendo que mira a los ojos a cada uno de los estudiantes que se encuentran prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, y se da vuelta para dirigirse hacia su lugar. Ni si quiera los profesores han parpadeado más de lo normal y eso no hace más que inquietar a Lily.

Desde que toma asiento pasan cinco segundos, diez, quince, veinte y finalmente alguien de slytherin habla, comentándole algo a sus compañeros en un tono en el que cree que nadie ajeno podría oírles. Como si hubieran necesitado de un interruptor, las voces se elevan y por un tenso segundo la pelirroja siente que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, que realmente no ha pasado lo que ha ocurrido hace un minuto atrás. Sin embargo, la figura de Stan De'Art permanece allí comiendo como si no ocurriera nada, con los demás profesores a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — masculla Peter frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi padre me comentó algo de esto— le responde alguien que Lily no consigue reconocer.

Eso consigue atraer la atención de la prefecta, quién se gira hasta donde se encuentran los demás de su casa murmurando entre ellos. El chico que ha hablado es Axel Williams, uno de los cazadores de Gryffindors. Lily, al igual que prácticamente todos los de su alrededor, lo miran pidiendo una explicación, pero él no es quién abre la boca.

James, dos personas a la derecha, quién hasta ese momento había permanecido con los ojos en la mesa y arrugas en el entrecejo, levanta la mirada y durante un par de segundos esta se encuentra con los ojos esmeralda de ella. Sin embargo, como si hubiera sentido una descarga eléctrica rápidamente la aparta y la desvía hacia Sirius y Remus, compartiendo un momento pasado o un secreto.

Lily intenta no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que está.

—El Ministerio cada vez está ganando más fuerza y su voz se está oyendo con más claridad.

—¿Estás hablando de...?— pregunta una chica en un cuchicheo y no hace falta que termine la pregunta, todo el mundo sabe a qué se refiere.

—Pero ¿cómo ha podido Dumbledore dejar que pasara esto?

—Vamos, Colagusano, tío, no seas gilipollas y piensa un poco. ¿No has estado viendo el periódico últimamente, escuchando las noticias?

—Pues claro, todos los días— arruga los labios con aire ofendido.

—Él está ganando seguidores, Peter— se mete Remus en la conversación con aire conciliador y es capaz de notar como todo el mundo se tensa cuando lo nombra— y entre esos partidarios, también hay gente que trabaja en el ministerio.

—Algunos incluso hacen público en qué lado de la balanza están— añade Axel echándose un poco de zumo en su copa.

—Y si no es así, se ve a la legua— corrobora otro chico.

—Mi padre lo conoce— dice James mirando de reojo a la mesa de profesores, ganándose un murmullo afirmativo de parte del chico Black— Ha entrado nuevo este año en el gobierno, pero decía que había que tener cuidado con él. Hace menos de diez años que se graduó en Durmstrang con las mejores calificaciones de los últimos cinco años.

—Un hombre decidido, implacable y peligroso— termina Black, echándose un trozo de pollo en su plato. Pareciera que no le importaba nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero Lily puede darse cuenta de los blancos nudillos del chico en la mano que está sujetando el tenedor.

—Entonces, ¿estáis diciendo que este Stan...?

Lily no es tonta, aunque muchas veces le gustaría así fuera. Esta vez es una de ellas. Porque es capaz de unir los puntos más importantes de la conversación y cuando llega a una conclusión- a _esa_ conclusión-, siente como su cuerpo se estremece de pies a cabeza. No abre la boca en ningún momento, se limita a escuchar lo que la gente sabe del nuevo _director _de Hogwart- es demasiado joven para ser ministro, 28 años dicen... su padre, el señor Damien De'Art, sí, ese, el periodista del _El Profeta, _se relaciona con gente, bueno, tú me entiendes... ¿puede estar él también?... ¿tenemos a un posible mortífago como director?... ¡qué dices, Dumbledore jamás dejaría que eso pasara! - y durante todo ese tiempo su mirada no se aleja de la figura ausente de Potter. No ha vuelto a abrir la boca y parece estar demasiado entretenido observando casi sin interés la superficie oscura de la mesa mientras su mente viaja a gran velocidad, tanta que desde la distancia ella es capaz de ver los engranajes de su cabeza moverse a un ritmo rápido. Distraídamente -bueno, en realidad, para no pensar en toda la situación de su alrededor que parece estar superándola- se pregunta a qué vino la mirada que le echó antes y por qué la apartó súbitamente, cuando normalmente era ella la que lo hacía.

Siente como Remus a su lado se inclina hacia delante, sus brazos rozándose, y en ese mismo momento Potter alza la mirada. Seguramente porque sentía el peso de su mirada, pero marrón y verde se encuentran y Lily trata de no reparar mucho en el halo de ira y tensión que se esconde detrás de sus pupilas marrones, siempre vivaces, siempre despreocupadas.

Mierda, ¿por qué está mirando a Potter? ¿Qué le importa ella como se encuentre o por qué le mira? Es decir, se trata se James, quién cada dos frases que le dirige una de ellas era para gritar pidiéndole salir. ¿Por qué debería preocuparle ahora por la "forma" en la que la mira?

—Lily... Lily...

Siente un codo clavado en su costado y parpadeando, la pelirroja rápidamente desvía su atención a la persona que le llamaba. Es Remus, quién la está mirando con un extraño brillo en su mirada. Un brillo que le revuelve en el estómago porque no quiere desentrañarlo, saber lo que significa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Remus?— intenta modular su voz para sonar tranquila.

Sabe el momento exacto en el James aparta la mirada de ella y segundos después escucha su voz hablando con Black. Procura desviar el tema en su cabeza sobre el _por qué_ lo sabe y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Deberías comer o se te enfriará la comida.

—Ah, sí.

Se ruboriza, pero no da muestra de su vergüenza, o al menos intenta que no sea tan obvio. Charla con Remus sobre sus veranos, las clases y los exámenes, agradeciendo que a su alrededor las conversaciones se vayan desviando a los mismos temas, y se incorporan en la interacción grupal.

No quiere hacerlo, _odia_ darse cuenta, pero al contrario de lo que ocurriría en un día normal, Potter y Black no intentan ser el centro de atención. Por una vez, se encuentran inclinado uno contra al otro hablando entre ellos.

Lily podría hacerlo pasar porque están organizando su "broma especial de bienvenida", pero sus rostros no muestran ese sentimiento pícaro y divertido que siempre tienen cuando están en ello. Por el contrario, parecen estar hablando de algo de suma importancia. Nota como Remus también los mira de vez en cuando, pero lo hace de forma que nadie se dé cuenta, mientras continúa charlando sobre ella, contándole sobre el par de semanas que estuvo en Londres junto a los chicos.

Nadie se da cuenta.

Nadie salvo ella.

Treinta minutos después, Lily y Remus se dirigen escaleras arriba junto a los niños de primero para enseñarle las instalaciones. Se miran y sonríen, compartiendo el recuerdo de cuando ellos eran aquellos mocosos nerviosos e inquietos que se sorprendían con cada cuadro que les hablase o armadura que se moviese. Saludan a la Señora Gorda, quien le corresponde alegremente, y charlan por unos minutos con ella.

Después, dentro de la Sala Común, los distribuyen en sus habitaciones, les dan el horario de las comidas y les pide que "por favor, sean puntuales para el desayuno".

Cuando la algarabía de los niños se va haciendo cada vez más lejana mientras ellos se dirigen hacia lo que será sus cuartos por siete años, Lily y Remus se sienta en los sillones que hay frente a la chimenea. Suspiran a la vez, como dos ancianos que tienen sobre sus hombros el peso de muchos años, y al escucharse, ríen. En ese momento, el hueco del retrato de abre y los demás compañeros de otros años de la casa van entrando.

Los saludan y despiden, entre risas y movimientos de manos, y Lily pone los ojos en blanco cuando de entre el hueco aparecen las figuras de los otros tres componentes del grupo. James tiene el brazo por encima de los hombros de Sirius y la característica sonrisa de ellos ya está en sus labios. Lo tiene atraído hacia él, apretando su cabeza con fuerzas como si lo estuviera reteniendo mientras Peter ríe observándolos.

—¡Remus! ¿Ya has terminado de hacer de _papi?_

—¡Cornamenta, maldito sea, suéltame! ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!— se retuerce entre sus brazos y finalmente es libertado. Fulmina con la mirada a su amigo, quién se está riendo, y le da un golpe en la nuca antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza que casi consigue tirar sus gafas.

—¡Oye, Canuto, no seas tan burro!

—Necesito ensayar para hacerme cargo de ustedes un año más.

—Ja, ja, ja, cada día te superas de divertido— ironiza Potter dándole un empujón al chico de pelo largo.

Remus ríe y por el rabillo del ojo le parece ver como las comisuras de los labios de Lily se curvan, pero en el momento en el que James la mira, muestra una mueca de exasperación.

—¡Lily, preciosa, ¿por qué no empezamos este nuevo curso con...?!

—No, Potter.

—Pero si no te he dicho...

—Hermano, deberás currártelo más, lo sabes. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

La conversación sigue. Remus ve las arrugas en la frente de la pelirroja, la mirada de cachorrito abandonado de James, la diversión en los ojos grises de Sirius, las palmadas en el hombro que le da Peter.

Remus ve eso y mucho más.

Y por un instante, durante una última noche, siente que todo es posible y que allí, en ese sitio exacto, rodeado de sus amigos y junto a la chimenea, es donde se encuentra su verdadero _hogar._

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: De derechos y prohibiciones.**


	4. De derechos y prohibiciones

**De derechos y prohibiciones.**

Cientos de papeles sobrevuelan la sala como mariposas de alas blancas. Lily recuerda por un segundo la voz de su madre diciéndole que cuando vea una, debe cruzar los dedos y pedir un deseo, y cuando alguien se los descruce este se cumplirá. Uno a uno se va deteniendo delante de cada respectivo alumno, sobrevolando frente a ellos, esperando que sean cogidos. Lily lo contempla por un instante prácticamente conteniendo la respiración y lentamente estira la mano.

Una mala sensación le recorre el cuerpo de arriba abajo y una voz le susurra en el fondo de su mente que no lo haga, que se dé la vuelta y se vaya sin mirar atrás.

Pero Lily no la escucha por más que esta alce la voz. Tiene el alma escarlata y dorada y jamás la verán agachar la cabeza y huir.

Lo coge, su mano tiembla ligeramente cuando el papel cruje en sus dedos, y sus pupilas recorren la tinta de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha.

En un futuro, no podrá decir que fue ella la primera que se dio cuenta. Al principio, en el papel solamente encuentra números y letras, su nombre en la cima y una tabla que le es tan familiar que los vellos se le ponen de punta. Es un horario, _su_ horario de nuevo curso, y todo es normal.

Aunque no puede evitar preguntarse por qué no se los ha dado McGonagall en la Sala Común antes de ir a desayunar, como se ha hecho en los últimos cinco años, y no ahora que están todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, no repara en ello. Los segundos pasan y entonces se escucha una voz a lo lejos, un simple murmuro incrédulo, pero que consigue que cobren sentido las alarmas que habían empezado a sonar en su cabeza.

«Joder, ¿te has dado cuenta de que...?»

Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, Lily ladea el rostro y coge el primer papel que encuentra a su lado (¿Pertenece a Pettigrew? ¿O a Potter?). Los compara, estudia y evalúa minuciosamente.

Aparentemente son iguales. No hay diferencia alguna. Son dos horarios de dos chicos de sexto que pertenecen a Gryffindor.

Pero sí, hay diferencias y cuando las advierte Lily siente un tirón en el estómago.

—Malditamente imposible.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Por qué hay distintas clases?

—¡Es mi compañera de habitación, ¿qué es esto?!

—¡¿Por qué nos separamos?!

Las voces cada vez se van haciendo más y más elevadas. Incrédulas, histéricas, enfadadas.

Lily no levanta la mirada, aún la tiene en los dos trozos de papeles, y debe tragar con fuerzas para diluir el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta. Cree sentir sus manos temblar, pero apenas repara en ello.

—¿Qué tienes tú, Lunático?— oye la voz de Potter a lo lejos. ¿O está cerca?

—Grupo Plata.

—Maldita sea. ¿Colagusano, Canuto?

—Ambos Oro, tío, como tú.

—Lily.

No hay respuesta.

—Lily.

Alguien toca su brazo y como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, la mencionada se sobresalta y su corazón late con fuerza (¿o ya estaba así?) cuando su mirada se encuentra con unos ojos preocupados tras la montura de unas gafas redondas.

—¿Qué?— tiene la boca seca.

—Estás en el grupo Plata, ¿verdad?

Baja la mirada. Lo sabe, sabe la respuesta, pero Lily se toma unos preciados segundos en corroborarlo como si tan solo fuera un absurdo sueño lo que estuviera viviendo. Finalmente, vuelve a izar la mirada y cuando la conecta con la de él, no hace falta que diga nada, sus ojos hablan por sí solo.

Pertenece al grupo Plata.

Grupo Plata.

¿Pero qué significa exactamente ese "grupo Plata"?

—Jodidamente maravilloso— farfulla y se lleva las manos al pelo.

—¿A esto se refería con los cambios De'Art?— espeta con dureza Black por encima del barullo— Cuando decía que "mejoraría el rendimiento y los resultados", ¿se estaba refiriendo a esto? ¡Donde mierda está ese hombre, qué dé la cara y explique esto!

Ese último grito es lo suficientemente alto para captar la atención de los demás alumnos que dejan de hablar los unos con los otros y unirse a una sola voz. No hay ningún profesor en la sala, solamente están los jóvenes y todo el mundo se extrañó cuando al llegar Gran Comedor no hubiera nadie y después de unos pocos minutos de confusión, los papeles misteriosamente aparecieran.

Parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

En el mismo momento que las voces convergen en un mismo tema, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y como la noche anterior el silencio reina en él cuando una figura, erguida y oscura, aparece por ella.

Stan De'Art.

No obstante, esto una vez coge por sorpresa. La segunda, ya están preparados.

—¡Eh, tú!— resuena la voz de Sirius Black en el mutismo— ¡Explícanos que mierda significa esto!

No recibe contestación. Como si fuera el mismísimo Moisés abriendo las aguas, el mar de alumnos se aparta a los lados hasta dejar un pasillo en medio, por donde el hombre lo cruza con paso lento y templado. Finalmente, cuando llega al estrado donde se encuentra la mesa de los profesores, se coloca frente a ellos.

Su rostro no muestra sentimiento alguno y casi podría decirse que se encontraba leyendo _El Profeta_ una cálida mañana y no enfrentándose a decenas de alumnos confundidos y coléricos.

—¡Dos grupos!— empezó a decir con voz serena. Sus ojos claros pasan por todos los rostros sin reparar en ninguno de ellos más de lo necesario— Como habéis visto, seguís perteneciendo a vuestras casas, por supuesto, pero a partir de ahora también debéis honrar a vuestro grupo: Oro y Plata.

—¡¿Por qué?!— exclama entonces Potter. Lily lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, todavía intentando asimilar lo que está ocurriendo, y por la expresión de su rostro ella se da cuenta que Potter ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Y ella también lo sabe. Pero no quiere aceptarla.

»¡¿Qué tontería es esta de separarnos, eh?! ¡¿Pretendes que luchemos entre nosotros mismos?!

Todos a una se giran hacia la persona que ha hablado y hay tanta tensión en la sala que pareciera como si el nivel de oxígeno hubiera descendido drásticamente. Stan De'Art mira al muchacho, sus ojos dos tímpanos de hielo, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzan ínfimamente cuando sabe quién es. No por ello su familia es de las más importante de la comunidad mágica. Y de las más estúpidas.

—Usted es el señor Potter, ¿verdad?

Él no contesta verbalmente, sino que se limita a alzar el mentón. Siente a Sirius y Remus posicionarse a su lado y debe contenerse para no sacar su varita del bolsillo.

—Me han hablado de ti, ya no solo aquí, también fuera de estas paredes. Un chico... interesante— exclama con la voz perfectamente modulada—. Perteneces al grupo Oro, ¿no?— sus pupilas lo escanean de arriba abajo, evaluándolo— Espero que no me decepciones.

Y como si de un simple montículo de hojas secas en otoño se tratase, cambia su atención sin dirigirle una palabra más.

Eso enfurece aún más al moreno que tiene en su mano derecha la varita ya cuando nota como lo detienen. Fulmina con la mirada a Remus, quién tiene sujeta su extremidad, y casi parece como si fuera a tirarse encima suya para que lo dejara en paz.

—Tranquilo, James, mantén la calma— le susurra él sin mirarlo, su completa atención en el hombre del estrado.

—Pero Remus...

—Lo sé, tan solo dejémoslo hablar.

—Lo único que hará será soltar mierdas por esa maldita boca— añade Sirius con el rostro más serio que le han visto nunca— Pero Lunático tiene razón, tío, si te enfrentas a él cara a cara quienes saldremos perdiendo seremos nosotros. Tranquilo, se nos ocurrirá algo.

—A partir de hoy, las clases se darán según vuestro grupo. He organizado personalmente el horario de todos y cada uno de vosotros y en base a la mejora del rendimiento académico, los que forméis parte del grupo Oro las daréis, por un lado, mientras que todos los demás, los de Plata, lo haréis por otro. Los Oro, al ser una minoría, las clases las daréis las cuatro casas juntas mientras que los demás, las seguiréis haciendo como siempre: de dos en dos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Lo que en apariencia es una invitación a que alguien intervenga, en realidad bajo su tono de voz se encierra una amenaza que todos llegan a captarla, así que nadie se atreve a abrir la boca. Las miradas se entrecruzan, los cuerpos se remueven y más de un cuerpo ha sido atraído hacia otro en un acto de consuelo.

James, sin embargo, lo hace; abre la boca y miles de pensamientos se agolpan en su cabeza para que sean expresados, pero recuerda las palabras anteriormente dicha por sus amigos y termina por no pronunciar sonido alguno. Aun así, su mano derecha se aprieta tanto que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos mientras intenta retener la furia que le invade.

No, no puede ser lo que está pasando.

_La guerra acaba de entrar en Hogwarts._

—Potter...

Siente una mano sobre la suya, una mano pequeña, suave y fría, y rápidamente ladea el rostro y alza la mirada hacia la voz. Su respiración se detiene cuando se encuentra con ese par de ojos esmeraldas que desde el primer momento le llamaron la atención. Lily está pálida (más de lo normal), su mirada está perdida y parece ligeramente sofocada, y ante la visión, él siente un tirón en el estómago. Sin embargo, hay que algo que sobre todo eso prevalece y que es incapaz de ignorar: Lily Evans se encuentra a su lado sosteniéndole la mano voluntariamente.

James, ni en sus más profundos sueños, esperó que esto se hiciera realidad.

Por desgracia, se encuentra en una de las peores situaciones de su vida como para poder disfrutarlo tanto como esperaba.

—Tranquilo, Potter, hablaremos con McGonagall, ella sabrá que hacer...— le dice suavemente, casi como si se tratase de un arrullo. Fugazmente parpadea y él se la imagina a su lado en la cama, su pelo pelirrojo esparcido salvajemente a su alrededor en la almohada y la mayor y más maravillosa sonrisa que existe en el mundo adornando sus labios.

—Lily...

—Saldremos adelante, no es el fin del mundo.

No "Evans para ti" o "no me llames por mi nombre, Potter".

Porque atrás quedaron las antiguas redecillas o _niñerias _en las que se basaba su relación. Ahora, algo oscuro y peligroso se está adueñando de Hogwarts, y se necesita de la destreza y el apoyo de todos para que tengan una oportunidad de ganar.

Por supuesto, _por arte de magia, _Lily no es que no piense que James es un idiota o un engreído, ni que de pronto ya le caiga bien y serán mejores amigos, sin embargo, Lily no es tonta y sabe interpretar a la gente.

James Potter adora la atención y ser el centro del universo, le encanta ver a las chicas suspirar por él cuando camina por los pasillos y ser el héroe e ídolo del sector masculino, que los profesores lo adulen cuando dos días antes había estado castigado por alguna travesura, que McGonagall no pueda evitar que se le escape la sonrisilla cuando lo pilla hechizando a una serpiente que se ha pasado de la raya; James Potter es un fanfarrón y cabezota, el cual no había día en el que le pidiera salir o simplemente que fueran juntos a Hogsmeade, que no entendía un _no_ como respuesta y volvía a intentarlo con una amplia sonrisa cada mañana.

A pesar de todo eso y mucho más, James Potter ha sido el único que ha levantado la voz frente al ministro y _nuevo director_, capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Cuando James Potter ve que atentan contra sus ideales, contra lo que él piensa que es _igualdad, _es capaz de sacarle la varita hasta al mismísimo Ministro de Magia si fuera necesario.

Porque si hay algo de lo que no peca ese chico es de leal y perseverante, de valiente y audaz.

Él no dice nada. Traga con fuerzas y la mira a los ojos, chocolate y esmeralda fundiéndose en uno solo, y su mano se deslizan por la de ella. Sus dedos se entrelazan, ella no hace nada para apartarlo y durante el tiempo que dura el latir de un corazón, James Potter siente que no puede pasar nada malo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: De separaciones y respuestas. **


	5. De separaciones y respuestas

**'De separaciones y respuestas.**

Historia de la magia.

Primera hora.

El eterno profesor Binns, con más de cuatrocientos años a su espalda de profesión, por primera vez en toda su vida (y _no-vida)_ podría admitir que se siente perdido. Frente a él, alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff hablan entre ellos, gritan, se quejan, incluso alguno suelta alguna que otra lágrima, olvidándose completamente de la presencia del fantasma.

—¡Eh! ¡Cálmense!

Nada. Es como si no lo escucharan.

Alguien grita, alza aún más la voz, y se escuchan palabras como "imposible", "ministerio", "muggles" y "Dumbledore". Cuthbert Binns siente lo más parecido a irritación de lo que un ser incorpóreo puede hacer y cogiendo el extenso y pesado manual de su asignatura lo estampa contra el escritorio.

El ruido es lo suficientemente fuerte e inesperado como para que todas las voces de callen y los pares de ojos se concentren en la opaca figura del profesor.

—¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO Y SIÉNTENSE EN SU SITIO!

Nadie habla, nadie reclama. Se encuentran lo bastante sorprendidos como para hacer lo ordenado sin vacilar, aunque esto proviniera del tranquilo y soporífero profesor Binns.

Lily Evans comparte una mirada con su compañero de pupitre, Remus Lupin, y este se encoge de hombros.

Se le hace raro tener a Remus de compañero en otra asignatura que no fuera Runas Antiguas, puesto que este siempre se sentaba junto a sus inseparables amigos, pero teniendo en cuenta de que los tres pertenecen al grupo Oro, tan solo les dejaba a ellos dos en el Plata. Y Lily agradecía enormemente el tener a Remus junto a él. No sabía que habría sido de ella tener que enfrentarse a toda esta situación ella sola.

_«—Lunático...— recuerda a Peter fruncir el ceño y mirar a su amigo como si no lo fuera a volver a ver más. Está pálido y sus labios forman una fina línea._

_Segundos atrás, Stan De'Art había ordenado que todo el mundo se fuera a su correspondiente clase y era el momento de la separación. Nadie quiere hacerlo, aún todo es demasiado confuso, pero parece que han llegado a una silenciosa aceptación cuando todo el mundo converge en una idea: seguir la corriente por el momento._

_ —Calma, chicos, los que tenemos que hacer es seguir el rollo ahora mismo e intentad averiguar lo máximo posible— les dice el chico del cabello color arena— Vosotros tenéis Transformaciones, hablad con McGonagall y nos reuniremos a la hora de la comida._

_ —No me gusta nada esto, maldita sea— masculla Sirius entre dientes con el ceño fruncido— Pensé que esta jodida locura no podría llegar a Hogwarts._

_ —Por favor, sed cuidadosos y no arméis un alboroto, podría saliros caro— les recomienda Lily con voz queda._

_Nunca le han caído bien los Merodeadres, el único que se salva ahí es Remus y puede que Peter, pero tampoco desea que les ocurra algo malo y viendo como están las cosas, son capaces de liarla hasta el punto de conseguir que los expulsen. Ha convivido con ellos seis años, sí, viven en la misma torre y comparten la misma Sala Común; cientos de veces soñó con el día en el que habría clases que no fueran interrumpidas por las estupideces de Potter y Black, pero ahora que se ha hecho realidad, maldice todas las veces en las que lo ha deseado en su interior._

_Porque no puede evitar ignorar el apretón de su pecho cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Sirius y James._

_ —Tranquila, pelirroja— Sirius esboza su mejor sonrisa y le guiña un ojo— No podrán con nosotros. Por una vez seremos niños buenos y nos portaremos bien._

_ —¿Tú? ¿Un niño bueno? Eso sería ver para creer— no puede evitarlo y por un instante vuelven a sus riñas de antaño. Lily piensa que hace siglos desde la última vez que pasó y siente un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuánto podría haber cambiado su vida en una hora?_

_ —Lo mismo para vosotros— dice James, alternando su mirada entre su amigo y la chica que le ha robado su corazón— Tened cuidado y no hagáis nada. Remus por favor, cuídala ahora que yo no podré._

_Por encima de las risas de Black -tío, que blandengue y mártir has sonado-, Lily abre la boca para reclamarle enfadada, decirle que ella perfectamente puede cuidarse sola y no necesita a nadie que esté encima de ella, aunque este sea su amigo Remus; pero la mirada que James le da consigue que su corazón salte en el pecho y la respiración se le detenga por unos segundos._

_Merlín, ¿qué diantres le está pasando?_

_Es Potter, por favor, ¿por qué tiene que comportarse como una estúpida, como esas de las que tanto se ha quejado?_

_ —No creo que ella lo necesite, Lily es capaz de defenderse ella sola— responde el bueno de Remus, escondiendo una sonrisa— Pero no te preocupes, déjala en mis manos._

_ —Cornamenta, ¿te recuerdo esa vez en cuarto cuando peleó con Carrow? Un poco más y lo deja sin descendencia— el orgullo en las palabras de Black consigue hacer a la chica extrañamente ufana y poderosa— No seas una nenaza, que en un par de horas volverás a verla._

_James frunce el ceño, pero termina sacudiendo la cabeza. Le echa una segunda mirada rápida y entonces se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su clase. Después de un par de palabras, Sirius y Peter lo siguen, pero Lily tan solo puede fijarse en la alta figura del moreno perdiéndose entre los demás alumnos._

_ —¡Potter!— lo llama por encima de las voces. Cree sentir como la gente la mira, pero todo pasa a un segundo plano cuando un sorprendido joven se gira a ella y sus miradas se conectan— Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo._

_Nunca antes había una sonrisa tan brillante en el rostro de James como la que vio en ese momento.»_

—Por los Cuatro Fundadores de Hogwarts— resopla el fantasma—, me estresáis y ni si quiera tengo la capacidad de sentirlo.

—¡Profesor, no puede pretender que estemos tranquilos después de lo que ha pasado!— se escucha la voz de Thomas Figgins, uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff— ¡¿Cómo ha podido Dumbledore o los demás profesores aceptar esto?!

El profesor Binns, sabiendo que pasaría esto desde el primer momento en el que se enteró, suspira y encuadra la imagen de sus difuminados hombros.

—No penséis que no hemos luchado contra ellos— su voz se escucha por toda la clase y casi ríe cuando se da cuenta que, por primera vez, tiene la completa atención de sus alumnos. Lástima que no era por una de sus clases— Todos los profesores nos opusimos a estos cambios, pero el Ministerio ha sido tajante: o seguíamos las normas o Hogwarts cerraría.

—¡¿Cerrar?!

—¡¿Puede el Ministerio hacer esto?!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡¿Y Dumbledore?! ¡¿Dónde está ahora mismo?!

Una algarabía de voces se alza de un momento a otro. Binns se lleva mentalmente las manos a la cabeza y está por dar otro golpe con el libro cuando entre toda la locura ve una mano, firme y decidida, alzarse.

Y no es el único porque las voces se callan y todos los ojos se posan en un mismo punto: la pelirroja, perfecta prefecta, que aguarda con aparente tranquilidad a que le dieran su turno de palabra, como si se encontrara en una clase cualquiera.

Como si el mundo no hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados.

—¿S-sí, señorita Evans?

—Profesor— su voz suena clara y tranquila y el _viejo_ profesor ve en su memoria esa misma expresión en años anteriores cuando su alumna predilecta le pedía material independiente a lo establecido para su aprendizaje—, seamos claros y me gustaría que dijera la verdad, si es posible— calla, seguramente ordenado sus pensamientos y el profesor cree sentir -si no fuera físicamente imposible- sus vellos ponerse de punta— Nos han separado a raíz de nuestro status de sangre, ¿verdad?

Nadie dice nada y como si fuera un partido de tenis, las miradas se dirigen al fantasma. Si les preguntaran, juraría que se había puesto hasta más blanco y todo.

»La guerra que está teniendo lugar en estos momentos fuera de estos muros ha conseguido traspasar sus barreras, ¿verdad?

_¿Es De'Art un mortífago? ¿El grupo de Oro para los sangre pura y el de Plata para los sangre sucia y mestiza? ¿Son los ideales de segregación los que se han implantado, los que dicen que los sangre sucia y mestiza no deben juntarse con los puros? ¿Que ellos no son más que basura, escoria y juguetes a los que desechar? ¿Es eso lo que hay en Hogwarts?_

No ha dicho esas preguntas en voz alta, pero todo el mundo es capaz de oírlas de forma alta y clara. El silencio se hace tan espeso que el profesor traga con fuerzas, a pesar de que no tiene líquido alguno en su cuerpo inmaterial.

Lily siente la mano de Remus coger la suya por debajo de la mesa y apretarla en una muestra de apoyo.

—Lamentablemente, señorita Evans, es como dice usted.

·

El comedor es un caos.

Lily se detiene en el umbral de la puerta y su mano viaja inconscientemente al brazo de Remus, aferrándose a él con aprensión. Los demás de su casa -y de su _grupo-_ que los siguen también paran y se escucha un coro de maldiciones.

Porque ya no hay tan solo cuatro mesas en hileras y una para cada casa, sino en su lugar se encuentran ocho.

Y no es muy difícil averiguar quién se sentaría en cada una de ellas.

—Remus...— susurra Lily tragando saliva para intentar quitar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Tranquila, Lily— responde cogiendo la mano de su brazo y apretándola con cariño— Todo irá bien.

Lentamente reanudan la marcha y antes de darse cuenta, Lily se encuentra mirando frenéticamente entre la muchedumbre las inconfundibles cabelleras de un pelo alborotado y otra llena de rizos oscuros. Los encuentra, casi al final de una de las mesas, y descubre que ellos ya los están mirando.

Nuevamente, sus expresiones son sombrías y tienen el cuerpo tenso, como si a la más mínima fueran a saltar al igual que un resorte.

—Mira las banderas— le susurra Remus en el oído.

Lo hace y se da cuenta que hay dos para cada casa. De los mismos colores y con el dibujo de siempre, pero posee algo nuevo y es que debajo del escudo, se encuentran escrito en letras prolijas las palabras: Oro y Plata, que marcan la diferencia.

—¿En qué se está convirtiendo esto?— las palabras salen junto con una exhalación por la boca de Lily.

Ni en sus más profundas pesadillas pensaría que pasaría algo como esto.

—Bienvenidos, alumnos— gracias al hechizo _sonorus_, la voz de De'Art resuena por la estancia a la perfección, y es en el momento que lo escucha cuando Lily se da cuenta de su presencia en la mesa de los profesores— Por favor, siéntense en su mesa con rapidez y sin armar mucho alboroto. Pronto, empezará la comida.

Lily siente como alguien la agarra del brazo y tira de ella para que reanude su camino.

»Antes que nada, a partir de ahora, el señor Filch se encargará de verificar una vez que os acomodéis que os sentáis en vuestros lugares. Está prohibido ocupar una mesa que no es la vuestra y el incumplimiento de la norma podrá acarrear un severo castigo.

Una voz al oído le pide que se siente cuando llegan a la mesa y mecánicamente la pelirroja lo hace. Percibe como lo van haciendo a su alrededor y su mirada se pierde a lo largo de la mesa que se encuentra bajo la bandera de Gryffindor "Plata". Parecen igual o más perdidos que ella, incluso se puede ver el enfado y la indignación plasmados en sus rostros.

Filch se dedica a hacer lo ordenado. De malos modos, le va pidiendo a cada uno su papel de horario y se asegura de que están bien colocados. Algunos se limitan a dárselo sin oponer mucha resistencia, sin embargo, hay otro grupo que no se resigna y no cede en un principio.

Potter y Black, como bien se había esperado la pelirroja, son uno de ellos. Se ríen y se burlan de Filch, le toman el pelo y bromean hasta el punto en el que es el mismo Stan De'Art el que se acerca al lugar de ellos.

Lily observa la escena en todo momento, maldiciendo en su cabeza sin parar la actitud de ellos, y nota a Remus igual de tenso que ella. Contemplan como De'Art se detiene junto a los dos muchachos, mirándolos como si no fueran más que un par de ratas de alcantarillas. Todo el mundo está pendiente a ellos y de la forma en la que no flaquea la burlona sonrisa de James cuando este, finalmente, enseña el papel junto a su amigo.

No lo escucha, pero el hombre dice un par de palabras más que causan que su sonrisa se borre de sopetón, y este vuelve a su lugar con paso aristocrático mientras Filch sigue con su trabajo.

La pelirroja ve a Sirius pasarle un brazo por el hombro de este y una sensación de desesperación se instala en su interior cuando se pregunta qué es lo que Stan le ha dicho.

¿Cuándo acabará aquella locura?

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: De DCAO y profesores. **


	6. De DCAO y profesores

**De DCAO y profesores.**

—Al final no hemos podido hablar con ellos— dice Lily mientras se dirigen hacia su siguiente clase: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que, siguiendo la tradición, esa asignatura la comparten con Slytherin.

Remus se encuentra muy pensativo mientras ambos caminando uno al lado del otro.

—Lo haremos esta tarde, cuando acabemos las clases— le responde después de unos segundos en silencio— La temporada de Quidditch no empieza hasta la semana que viene, así que nada más acaben, ellos también irán a la Sala Común.

—¿Crees que podremos entrar?— una sarcástica y hastiada sonrisa cruza el rostro de la chica, la cual es correspondida por él— Porque como la cosa siga así nos veo durmiendo en la alacena, Remus, no somos "_dignos_" para dormir en la torre de Gryffindor.

—Hogwarts es grande, pero una buena parte es terreno sin explorar, así que dudo que ese De'Art encuentre sitio para tanta gente. Ten en cuenta que somos las cuatro casas y el grupo _Plata_ es más numeroso.

—_Plata_— masculla, chasqueando la lengua, como si odiara pronunciar esa palabra— Me gustaba ese color, pero te juro que a partir de ahora sentiré arcadas cuando alguien lo pronuncie o tenga algo de ese color.

El chico se ríe y cuando llegan al aula de DCAO, hace una extravagante inclinación para dejarla pasar primero. Consigue su cometido y los labios de la pelirroja se curvan mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me acabas de recordar a Potter— farfullan mientras se sientan en una de las mesas del medio.

—No sé si tomármelo como algo bueno o malo— bromea.

—Hablamos de Potter, todo en él es malo— dice las mismas palabras que lleva repitiendo los últimos seis años, sin embargo, en el momento que las pronuncia algo raro sucede en su pecho que no sabría muy bien como describir. Además, a su memoria llegan las miradas y palabras que le ha dedicado ese chico desde que empezó el curso y...

—Lily, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que yo te quiero mucho— sacándola de sus pensamientos, cuando mira a Remus, Lily descubre una divertida sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en su mirada ambarina que la mantiene en alerta— Pero quiero que sepas que lo haré mucho más cuando te diga que, finalmente, en un futuro espero que no muy lejano, deberás comerte tus palabras.

—¿Mis palabras?— arquea una ceja sorprendida, aunque sabe perfectamente a lo que refiere— Créeme, Remus, el día que yo diga algo bueno de Potter...

—Hogwarts dejará de ser Hogwarts, es lo que decías, ¿no?— le corta y a pesar de que en su tono de voz está impregnada la burla, bajo la superficie se esconde la amargura y la indignación— ¿No te parece que eso es lo que está pasando?

Lily abre la boca para replicar -¡no, ¿qué dices?!... bueno, no me refería a eso... ya, pero... no, no tienes que pensar así...-, sin saber muy bien que decir, pero no llega a pronunciar sonido alguno. De pronto, la puerta del aula es abierta con un fuerte golpe y todas las cabezas se giran sobresaltadas.

Pero no encuentran a quién esperaban. La regordeta Roberta Damus no es la que está en el umbral de la puerta.

Las miradas de Lily y Remus se encuentran por un instante y ambos son capaces de leer la alarma y el desconcierto en los ojos del otro.

¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Silencio todo el mundo, malditos niños!— exclama una voz chillona. La mujer, en apariencia un poco más joven que McGonagall, frunce el ceño en una mueca de asco y sus ojos azules miran a su alrededor— Cinco puntos menos para quién hable, cuchichee o simplemente respire demasiado alto. Diez puntos menos para quién levante la mano. Y quince puntos menos a quién responda mal a mis preguntas. ¿Lo habéis entendido? ¡Ahora, vista al frente!

La orden es rápidamente acatada y cuando Lily clava la vista en la pizarra se da cuenta que tiene sus manos convertidas en puños. Siente la de Remus sobre una de las suyas, apretándole, un gesto que consigue poco a poco tranquilizarla.

Unos tacones resuenan en el silencio de la habitación como el _tic tac _de un reloj. Por el rabillo del ojo la prefecta distingue la figura de la mujer que se va acercando al frente del aula. Lleva una falda de tubo que le llega por debajo de las rodillas junto con una camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, del mismo cromatismo que la falda. Su cabellera, hebras de un pulcro y brillante dorado, la tenía recogida en un moño por encima de la cabeza.

Una figura imponente, regia y peligrosa.

—Mi nombre es Imogen Avery— dice cuando llega a su lugar. Se gira con elegancia y apoya la cadera contra el borde de la mesa, cruza los brazos y su mirada recorre todos los rostros confundidos de los muchachos con una ligera mueca de satisfacción en sus finos labios—. Seré vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante todo el curso.

"¿Dónde se encuentra la profesora Damus?", es lo que resuena en las mentes de todos los alumnos, pero nadie lo dice en voz alta.

—Veo vuestras caras de asombros. ¿Os preguntáis por Damus? — coloca la mano las manos en el borde de la mesa— La habéis visto en las comidas, sí, ella está dando clase este curso… pero, desgraciadamente, para vosotros por supuesto, no sois su grupo. Ella se encargará de los Grupos Oros, mientras yo, expresamente enviada por el gobierno, seré vuestra profesora.

»Tranquilos, nos divertiremos… Al menos, yo lo haré, os lo aseguro.

Lily siente un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda.

La cosa esta yendo de mal en peor. Esta mujer le da muy mala espina. Roberta Damus tampoco es que sea una profesora del otro mundo, a veces es demasiado gruñona y tenía una molesta tendencia a mandar muchas redacciones a la semana, todas de una elevada extensión… pero comparada con esa mujer, parece ser Santa Teresa de Calcuta. El brillo en su mirada habla por sí solo.

¿Por qué un profesor nuevo solamente para esta asignatura? Es la última clase que tenían en el día y todos los demás han sido los de siempre… sin embargo, en DCAO…

Espera. Podía ser que…

DCAO era la asignatura más importante y útil que tenían para el momento en el que tuvieran que salir de allí. Era la que podría enseñarles a defenderse de los problemas que había al otro lado de esos muros, de la posible guerra que estaba a punto de estallar.

Primero los han recluido, separados de los _alumnos puros_, y ahora quieren reconducir su educación, evitándose así que se formaran sus futuros opositores.

—Digamos que esta es la primera clase, la de presentación, para que me conozcáis, y yo os vea. Mañana, será cuando comiences los duelos, ¿entendido?

—¿Duelos? — susurra Lily, mirando furtivamente a su compañero, quién tiene la mandíbula apretada— ¿Pretende…?

—¿Alguien quiere decir algo? — se incorpora y empieza a pasear entre los pupitres. _Tap, tap, tap, _resuena sus tacones—Por el día de hoy, escucharé cualquier queja o comentario que queráis decirme y prometo que no me enfadaré— suelta una risita y nadie se cree sus palabras, por eso, la clase permanece en completo silencio.

Lily siente su cuerpo tensarse cuando esta se detiene junto a ella por unos segundos. Cuando la profesora prosigue la marcha, la pelirroja expulsa todo el aire que no se ha dado cuenta que ha estado conteniendo.

—¿Nadie? — suena forzosamente disgustada— Bueno, pues nada. Solo me queda deciros una cosa más y os dejaré marcharos.

Se coloca frente al escritorio y mirando a los alumnos, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan. La sonrisa no llega a sus ojos porque no es una feliz o divertida, sino una que promete muchos problemas y preocupaciones. Una sonrisa capaz de poner de los vellos punta hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore.

—Bienvenidos al infierno, chicos.

·

—¿Qué va a pasar, Remus?

Escucha como expira todo el aire de sus pulmones de una sola vez.

—No lo sé, Lily, créeme cuando te digo que no lo sé.

La mencionada se remueve y suspira ella también.

Después de que Avery les dejara irse, Lily y Remus rápidamente habían escapado hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Se habrían quedado en la Sala Común, frente a la chimenea, lugar donde usualmente solían dejar que las horas pasaran, si no fuera porque sabría que allí no podrían estar a solas.

Desde donde estaban pueden oír las conversaciones de sus compañeros de grupos y Lily siente que la cabeza está a punto de estallarle. Incapaz de poder aguantar tanto barullo, ambos se han escabullido hacia la habitación de los chicos, y ahora se encuentran cada uno tirado en una cama. Lily ni siquiera se ha interesado en saber a quién pertenecía, pero debe reconocer que huele muy, muy bien.

El tiempo pasa, en el que cada uno se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos, y en algún momento, las conversaciones en la planta de abajo se detienen y se hace el silencio. Parece que sus compañeros se han calmado y cada uno se ha encerrado en su habitación.

Lily rememora cada momento desde que se ha levantado, los sentimientos que le han inundado, y lo cansada y perdida que se siente en ese instante. Y eso que solamente estaban en el primer día.

¿Podría aguantar todo un curso así…?

—¡Tenemos que ir a busc…!— la puerta se abre de un portazo y la voz que estaba gritando se calla abruptamente.

Rápidamente, Lily alza la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentra con una alta figura en el quicio de la puerta. Siente como su corazón da un vuelco en el pecho en el momento en el que se incorpora hasta quedar sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Por fin llegáis— cree escuchar la voz de Remus.

Empujan a Potter para que se aparte y así puedan pasar los otros dos muchachos. Por ello, el contacto de sus miradas se rompe y cuando Lily descubre que puede volver a respirar, siente el calor viajar con rapidez a sus mejillas.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí— ríe Sirius observando a la pelirroja con voz burlona— Con lo preocupado que estabas tú al no encontrarlos… Cornamenta, se acaba de cumplir uno de sus sueños, admítelo. La pelirroja esperándote en tu cama.

—Cállate, Black— espeta James poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que no pasa desapercibido para ella.

Lily debe de contener en impulso que le asalta de levantarse de allí como si la colcha quemara cuando escucha esas palabras. Pero no quería quedar aún más en evidencia, así que permanece en el sitio. En silencio, observa como los tres van entrando y cada uno se dirige a su respectiva cama. Y, haciendo gala de su _buena suerte, _efectivamente, ella se encontraba tumbada en la de James -ahora que observa su alrededor con interés, descubre un póster de su equipo de Quidditch favorito encima de la cabecera y, en la mesita de noche, una pequeña cajita con el dibujo de una snitch en ella.

Por el rabillo de ojo, lo observa sentarse al otro extremo del colchón, pasarse las manos por el pelo y cuando advierte que va a mirarla, rápidamente aparta la mirada antes de que la pillase… ¿qué? ¿Observándolo como una tonta?

¿Qué es lo que le está pasando? Debe detener esas estupideces ya. No es el momento.

—¿Qué tal vuestro día? — comienza la conversación Peter. Es algo que todos han esperado con ansia, pero ahora que ha llegado el momento se puede notar un poco de reticencia en el ambiente. ¿Por miedo a lo que pueden escuchar?

Las miradas de Remus y Lily se cruzan momentáneamente y ambos muestran una mueca en sus labios.

—Como una mierda— se limita a responder Remus con una ligera risa agria— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Hablasteis con MacGonagall?

—Ojalá, tío— resopla Sirius, echándose hacia atrás y colocando los brazos tras su cabeza— No ha soltado ni prenda. Intentamos sacar el tema en clase y después de que terminara cuando nos acercamos nosotros un momento, pero nos despachó rápidamente, sin ni siquiera mirarnos, con un "no estoy autorizada para deciros nada, lo siento".

Los ojos de los pertenecientes al grupo Plata se abren como platos, pues ese comportamiento no casa nada con la Minerva McGonagall que ellos conocían y se preguntan cuan peligrosa era la situación en la que se encontraban. Si ni siquiera ella, la fuerte y determinante profesora, podía dar explicaciones o ayudarles a entender lo que estaba sucediendo…

—Binns si ha soltado algo— dice Remus y luego les relata lo acontecido en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Había sido algo pequeño, ni siquiera habían sido resultas todas las preguntas que rondaba en las cabezas de los alumnos, pero sí era algo significativo— También intentamos hablar con los demás, pero nada. Sproud, por ejemplo, no ha mirado a nadie a los ojos en ningún momento.

—Se sienten culpables— suelta Lily recordando la clase de Herbología y a la siempre vivaracha Pamona Spraud, que, por primera vez, no había sonreído en lo que había durado la lección.

—Y tanto que deberían. Es que es surrealista la putada que nos están haciendo.

—Dumbledore nos dijo a final de curso que aquí estaríamos seguros— murmura Peter, retorciéndose las manos— Que Hogwarts siempre sería nuestro hogar.

—Pues conmigo lo está haciendo muy bien— suelta una seca carcajada Sirius— porque me estoy siendo igual que cuando tenía que convivir con mi familia en la casa de los Black.

Tres meses atrás, Lily jamás pensó que se vería en esta situación. Hogwarts siempre lo había sentido como su refugio, aquel lugar donde se sentía ella misma, donde no era un bicho raro. Siempre pensó que entre sus paredes no podría pasarle nada malo, que los horrores de la guerra que estaba a punto de gestarse en el interior solamente sería un murmullo lejano, uno que les alentaría una y otra vez a prepararse para la lucha cuando estuvieran listos y preparados.

Ahora… ellos debían luchar su propia guerra.

—Están intentando destruir aquello que nos pertenece— susurra Lily casi sin darse cuenta, al hilo de sus pensamientos. Consigue atraer la atención de los demás, quienes ven a la pelirroja ponerse de pie con la cabeza bien erguida— Los del ministerio nos tienen miedo y por eso han pensado que atacando Hogwarts desde dentro podrán disminuir nuestras fuerzas. Quieren imponerse, reducirnos a ciudadanos estúpido que se limitan a acatar las órdenes que se les dan…—conforme iba hablando, ella misma se iba dando cuenta de la realidad que estaban viviendo— Quieren educarnos para que nosotros, los del grupo Plata, no intentemos levantar la cabeza por el encima del muro que nos va a someter y para que vosotros, el grupo Oro, no penséis en bajaros de vuestro pedestal.

—Nos tiramos si hace falta de cabeza— comenta Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios y una extraña mirada en sus ojos— Como vaya tan arriba tengo miedo de quedarme sin oxígeno.

—Y no sería la primera vez que yo tuviera que escalar algún muro para escaparme de algún sitio— añade Remus con una sonrisa entre pícara y nostálgica.

—No vamos a dejar que nos laven el cerebro— replica con firmeza Peter y sus amigos confirman sus palabras.

—¿Te imaginas a nosotros como esos estirados? Caminando como si estuviéramos todo el tiempo oliendo a mierda y con un palo metido por el culo…—la sonrisa que hasta ese momento había adornado sus labios desparece y James respinga exageradamente, sacudiendo enérgico la cabeza— Por Merlín, primero dejo que me lancéis un _crucio_ antes que convertirme en esos pavos reales.

Ríen ante la situación y Lily se siente extraña. Esa sensación de jovialidad y tranquilidad parecía tan lejana en el día de hoy, que se sorprende ante el hecho de que esos chicos le hayan conseguido algo más que una curvatura de labios.

Su mirada recorre la estancia, mirando como los chicos bromean y charlan, como si al otro lado de la puerta el mundo no se hubiera vuelto del revés, como si todo siguiera igual de bien que el año pasado. Peter no deja de rodar en la cama, partiéndose de risa, mientras Sirius y James se dedican a contonearse por la habitación, según ellos, "con ese aire refinado y aristocrático de los _purísimos_". Remus, por otro lado, no deja de reír por lo bajo y sacudir la cabeza. "Nunca cambiarán", parece decir.

Su mirada se encuentra con la de Remus. Él arquea una ceja y ella sacude la cabeza. Abre la boca para decirle algo, pero nada sale de sus labios porque James lo ha cogido del brazo para que se una también a la "fiesta".

—Vamos, pelirroja, te tocó ser mi prima Cissy— le tiende, entones, la mano el joven Black— Aunque también necesitamos a una Bella. ¿Qué tal tú, Colagusano?

—¡Oye! ¿Y por qué tengo que ser una tía?

Lily vuelve a reír por lo absurdo de la escena y pilla a James mirándola. Un brillo adorna sus ojos, uno que no sabría describir muy bien, y que le causa un cosquilleo en el estómago.

¿Por qué de pronto todo su mundo se había reducido a esas cuatro paredes?

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: De palabras y "cachivaches"**


	7. De palabras y cachivaches

**De palabras y "cachivaches"**

_«—Tengo hambre, ¿vamos a cenar ya? — dice Pettigrew con un gemido lastimero mientras se levanta de la cama de un salto._

_ —¿Cuándo no tienes hambre tú? — exclama Sirius tirándole su almohada, que consigue darle en la cabeza— Más que un estómago parece que tienes un agujero negro ahí dentro. No sé cómo aún no has explotado._

_ —Mira quién habla. _

_Tanto Sirius como Remus lo imitan y también se levantan. Lily, que había estado jugando con Remus al ajedrez, pone los ojos en blanco y se incorpora, alisándose la tela de su falda. _

_Aunque todo lo que se tenía que decir se ha dicho ya, Lily decidió quedarse lo que quedaba de tarde en esa habitación y no volver a la suya. Total, sus compañeras de habitación -Sarah Hale y Dana Coleman-, no les caía muy bien. Las toleraba y a veces compartían comidas y conversaciones, pero a ambas le gustaba más charlar sobre moda y cotilleos que de cosas realmente "importantes" y Lily prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ellas sin parecer muy maleducada. Además, extrañamente se sentía a gusto entre esas cuatro paredes. Era como si hubiera entrado en un mundo paralelo a la realidad. Un pequeño oasis en la tormenta en la que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. _

_ —Uhm, Lily— oye la voz de James llamándola cuando está a punto de cruzar el umbral. Ignorando el cosquilleo que reaparece en su estómago, vira el rostro ligeramente para mirarlo— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Chicos, adelantaros vosotros. Iremos en un momento. _

_La prefecta pelirroja nunca antes lo había visto tan nervioso como en ese momento. Parpadea un poco sorprendida y apenas repara en los comentarios sarcásticos que lanza Sirius antes de que un Remus divertido lo sacara de allí a rastras. _

_La puerta se cierra tras ellos con un suave _clic_ y el silencio reina en la sala. Lily, inquieta e incómoda, cambia el peso de una pierna a otra y se cruza de brazos. _

_ —¿Qué quieres, Potter?_

_ —Dime… ¿Tú estás bien?_

_ —¿Cómo? — se sorprende, porque esas palabras era lo último que se había esperado oír._

_ —Si, bueno— pasa una mano por su nuca y aparta brevemente la mirada, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para decir— Sé que todo esto… es algo difícil y…_

_ —No tienes que preocuparte por mi— lo corta, tensándose. Odia que la gente infravalore sus capacidades_. _Ella podía cuidarse perfectamente solita. _

_ —Sé que no "tengo qué" — replica casi con retintín— Pero no es algo que me puedas prohibir, querida Lily. Asume que, aunque no lo quieras, eres importante para mí y yo siempre querré que no te pase nada malo— esboza una sonrisa, y aunque no es la de siempre, aquella que ha hecho caer a muchas chicas y provoca más de un suspiro y desmayo; se le acerca muchísimo. _

_"Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo", piensa tontamente la chica sintiendo su corazón aumentar de velocidad. _

_ —Uhm, gracias— replica con más brusquedad de la que pretendía en un principio—Pero estoy bien, de verdad_.

_ —Entonces haré como que me creo tus palabras—se encoge de hombros y toda diversión y picardía que había podido albergar en su rostro desaparece de pronto. Sus ojos marrones la observan fijamente cuando da un paso hacia ella— Pero que sepas que estoy esperando— otro paso y, con las puntas de sus zapatos casi rozándose, Lily debe alzar la barbilla para que no se rompa el duelo de miradas mientras sentía su respiración alterarse— el momento en el que te abras a mí… Emocionalmente hablando, por supuesto— y termina guiñándole un ojo._

_En ese momento, la burbuja que los tenía recluido de la realidad estalla en mil pedazos. Sintiendo la sangre viajar a gran velocidad a sus mejillas, su cuerpo da un paso hacia atrás. ¡Estúpida, estúpida y más que estúpida! ¡¿Cómo había podido terminar en sus jueguecitos?!_

_ —Eres un… un…— ni siquiera sabe que decir. Por primera vez, se ha quedado sin palabras frente a Potter. _

_Lo escucha reírse a carcajada limpia, una risa natural y profunda que le pone los vellos de punta, y decide que es un buen momento de escapar de allí. De pronto, cogiéndola totalmente por sorpresa, siente como le toman la mano y pegando un tirón, su cuerpo termina estrellándose contra el de él. Unos brazos la rodean y Lily no pude más que quedarse paralizada, intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentando que su -increíblemente agradable- olor no la confundiera aún más. _

_ —Sé que no necesitas escucharlo, pero igualmente te lo diré—le susurra por encima de su cabeza—: no debes preocuparte, porque eres lo suficiente fuerte y luchadora como para superar todo lo que venga por delante— la aprieta aún más, no queriendo que quede algún centímetro entre ellos— No te diré esas chorradas de que te protegeré porque sé que tú puedes hacerlo perfectamente solita… pero sí que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por que estés bien. Lucha como una fiera leona, como tú solo sabes, que cuando te quedes sin fuerzas… ahí estaré yo para sostenerte hasta que puedas volver a ponerte en pie. _

_Lily siente como si todo fuera un sueño. Como si en cualquier momento, el mundo fuera a difuminarse y ella, al abrir los ojos, se encontraría en su cama -ya fuera en la casa de sus padres o en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el abrazo es demasiado real y tangible como para estar en su cabeza y ser un producto de su imaginación. Sus palabras, moduladas por esa voz grave y ronca; su calidez rodeándola por completo; el latido de su corazón retumbando a la altura de su oído; su aroma, a menta y desodorante, entrando por sus fosas nasales…_

_No quiere. _

_Su primera reacción es apartarse de él, salir de allí y no volver a atrás. Maldita sea, es James Potter. _Potter_. El maldito narcisista, egocéntrico e inmaduro James-sal-conmigo-Lily-Potter. _

_Sin embargo…, de pronto, el mundo que parecía creer conocer ha desaparecido. La realidad en la que se sustentaba su día a día se ha convertido en un montón de cenizas y frente a ella ahora no veía más que un largo e impenetrable túnel cada vez más y más largo. Un túnel del cual no podía ver la luz del final. _

_¿Qué ocurre si se pensaba darle una oportunidad?_

_Nada loco y desorbitado. Potter seguía siendo Potter… ¿pero por qué no podía, por una vez, dejar atrás esa reticencia hacia él y dejar que le mostrara lo que podía llegar a darle? ¿Por qué no lo despojaba de esas etiquetas que le había colgado desde hacía muchos años para ver si realmente había cambiado? _

_¿Por qué no confiaba en él y en sus palabras?_

_ —Mañana…— lo oye decir en un murmullo por encima de su cabeza—, por favor, ten mucho cuidado en Defensa. ¿Lo tendrás, verdad?_

_Lily quiere responder, pero tiene un nudo demasiado grande en la garganta como para poder articular palabra alguna. Por eso, se limita a asentir levemente con la cabeza e, inconscientemente, apretujarse aún más contra él. _

_Lo oye suspirar, el aire le hace cosquillas en la parte alta de su cabeza, y una de sus manos se pierde entre las hebras pelirrojas de su cabello. _

_No hablan. No dicen nada. _

_Durante este instante perdido, tan solo son ellos dos, con la realidad a mil kilómetros de distancia.»_

—Lily, deberías comer. Pronto acabará la hora el desayuno y tendremos que irnos— escucha la voz de Remus hablándole.

Parpadea y, descendiendo su cabeza de las nubes en las que se había envuelto, siente la vergüenza conquistarla por los recuerdos que la habían mantenido en la inopia y por la mirada inocentemente curiosa que le estaba dando el chico. "¿Qué es eso tan importante que estás pensando?", sabe que le está preguntando.

Pero ella no diría lo que estaba pasando en ese momento por su cabeza.

Ni loca, ni bajo amenaza.

—Uhm, sí— murmura a la vez que estira el brazo para coger la jarra con zumo de naranja.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche? Luces…

—No termines esa frase, Remus, o tendré que sacarte un ojo. Pensé que siento tú, tendrías más tacto— le recrimina, parte en broma, parte de verdad, mientras lo ve sonreír— ¿De verdad piensas que lo hice?

—Vale— suelta una pequeña carcajada—, también es verdad. _Mea culpa. _Nosotros tampoco pudimos hacerlo mucho, en realidad. El único que sí, y no veas si roncaba, fue Peter. Alucino con la capacidad que tiene de poder dormir en los peores momentos.

—Ojalá me pasara a mi— suspira la pelirroja, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos. Honestamente, le ahorraría muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Siente una mano en el brazo y vira la cabeza hacia Remus, quién la está mirando con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora en sus labios.

—He hablado con los chicos.

Lily lo sigue observando, animándolo a continuar, cuando ve que queda callado. Frunce el ceño y lo fulmina con la mirada. Sabía lo que estaba intentando conseguir su amigo, pero no iba obtenerlo. Al menos, no de ella. No _eso_.

—¿Y? — explota, mascullando entre dientes.

Como contestación, el chico del pelo color arena mete la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y de ahí extrae un extraño objeto. Tiende la mano y descubre una libreta con un tamaño un poco más pequeño que la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una libreta— responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lily lucha por no poner los ojos en blanco. En serio, este chico compartía mucho tiempo con los idiotas de Potter y Black y se le estaba pegando parte de su comportamiento.

—Vale, ¿y en qué puede ayudarnos esa dichosa libreta? — insiste, golpeándole suavemente el hombro con el suyo propio. Lo oye reír por lo bajo.

—Un producto especial de la casa.

—¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros? — se sorprende y, con curiosidad, extiende la mano para cogerlo. En apariencia es una libreta normal y corriente, que se podría comprar en cualquier tienda muggle de allí fuera. La tapa era de color escarlata y los bordes dorados y sus hojas son completamente blancas.

—Adelante, toda tuya— se la da y del otro bolsillo vuelve a sacar otra exactamente igual— Como te dije, no pudimos dormir así que en vez de quedarnos de brazos cruzados o mirando al techo como tontos, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Hemos hecho uno para cada uno y esa es tuya.

—¿Para mí también? — no puede evitar emocionarse.

—Tú estás con nosotros, ¿no?

Lily no responde, pues cree que no es necesario. Se limita a ojear las páginas como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer el mayor secreto de guardado de la humanidad escrito en alguna parte. Cuando acepta que no va a ser así, sacude la cabeza y, de forma automática, eleva el mentón y vira el rostro hasta la dirección donde se encuentran comiendo los chicos. Black y Pettigrew se encuentran dándoles la espalda sentados prácticamente en la otra punta de su mesa y Potter, frente a ellos… la está mirando.

El familiar cosquilleo aparece en su estómago cuando lo ve sonreír y hacerle un gesto de saludo con la mano libre. Demasiado torpe para su gusto, le corresponde e ipso facto, vuelve a su posición anterior.

—Ven.

—¿Eh?

De pronto, le cogen la mano y Lily se deja llevar a fuera del Gran Comedo, dejando a su paso un reguero de miradas curiosas. Merodean por los pasillos y la pelirroja debe morderse un par de veces la lengua para evitar preguntar hacia donde se dirigen. Finalmente, cuando creían que se habían perdido, en un pasillo alejado de todo el mundo, Remus se detiene y los esconde entre unos recovecos que había en las paredes.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? — arquea una ceja y lo mira ligeramente divertida— Eres mi amigo, Remus, pero no pienso liarme contigo. Lo siento, no eres mi tipo.

Él ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que James me desmiembre vivo? — pone cara de horror y su sonrisa se acentúa cuando la escucha resoplar disgustada— No, no hemos venido a eso. Mas bien estamos aquí por _esto_— señala la libreta que ella sigue llevando en la mano.

—Ya decía yo que no podía ser una libreta normal— el brillo de la curiosidad y de encontrarse ante un nuevo reto que superar aparece en la mirada esmeralda de la prefecta— Tiene algo, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar a que Remus abriera la boca, del bolsillo saca su varita y señala hacia la libreta.

—_Aparecium_— susurra, pero nada ocurre. Su ceño se frunce y siente la mirada del chico puesta en ella, expectante, lo que hace que su parte intrépida se acentúe— ¿No? Pues veamos este… _Specialis Revelio. _

Durante unos primeros segundos nada cambia. Entonces, algo empieza a resplandecer en la primera página y no pudiendo contener una mueca de orgullo abre la tapa para ver que está sucediendo.

Como si se estuviera escribiendo a tiempo real, unas palabras van apareciendo sobre el fondo blanco.

_Bienvenida seas, pelirroja forastera. Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta le ofrecen sus más cordiales saludos y tienen el placer de recordarle que todo objeto tendrá mayor utilidad si se hace un uso indebido en este. _

_Para ello, debe jurar que sus intenciones no son buenas. _

—Agita la varita y júralo. Si no quieres— Lily se lo imagina -pues todavía no ha apartado la mirada del objeto- encogiéndose de hombros—, aquí no ha pasado nada. Devuélvemela y todo será olvidado.

Hace el amago de cogérsela, pero Lily consigue salir de su ensoñación a tiempo y, de un rápido movimiento, lo esconde a su espalda y mira desafiante a su amigo Remus, quien la está observando con una ceja arqueada. Fugazmente, recuerda la figura de ese chiquillo desgarbado y encogido que la había saludado cuando ambos ingresaban a la vez en el tren; y lo que ve ahora, esos ojos provocadores y llenos de misterios, lo hacen ver completamente diferente.

Silencio. Uno, dos… tres minutos.

Finalmente, sacude la cabeza y se mueve, sacando los brazos de su espalda y colocando el dichoso objeto frente a sus narices. Le parece ver un pequeño matiz de decepción y tristeza en su mirada, pero esta desaparece en el tiempo que tarda en parpadear.

—¿Qué estáis tramando? — pregunta, una de las tantas preguntas que en ese momento inundan su mente.

—Los tiempos que corren son difíciles…—se limita a responder él en un tono tenso y vehemente— ¿No crees que es el momento de que empieces a confiar en nosotros?

Se miran, sus ojos se funden en un mar de esmeralda y miel, y parecen estar diciéndose más de lo que creen. Sin romper el contacto, la prefecta vuelve a coger su varita y abre la portada.

Allí, donde la cursiva letra descansa, señala con la punta de esta.

—Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Segundos después, nuevas palabras se muestran:

_…Travesura realizada._

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: De duelos y amargos recuerdos**


	8. De duelos y amargos recuerdos

**De duelos y amargos recuerdos**

Las mazmorras donde se imparte la clase Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no es la misma de siempre y eso se da cuenta todo el mundo nada más pisa el suelo del aula. Los pupitres y la mesa del profesor han desaparecido por completo. Y ahora, tan solo, queda un hueco vacío que poco a poco se llena con los alumnos que van llegando.

—¿Entonces no era una broma? — oye susurrar a una chica de Slytherin por encima del cuchicheo que inunda la sala.

—¿De verdad nos va a hacer pelear entre nosotros? — también comenta Lily a su compañero.

Como respuesta, lo ve apretar sus labios en una fina línea y encogerse de hombros.

La pelirroja suspira e intenta ignorar la mala sensación que se ha formado en su pecho cuando vio que no habían sido palabras vacías las que dijo ayer la profesora a Avery. Se coloca junto a Remus en una esquina de la habitación y permanecen en silencio hasta que la puerta de la clase se cierra de un golpe tras la figura de Imogen Avery.

El silencio reina en el ambiente y Lily se yergue de forma inconsciente, mientras su mirada persigue la imponente figura de la mujer.

—Así me gusta. Ni un solo ruido— replica mientras se dirige hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba la mesa del profesor— No hace falta que repita las normas, ¿verdad?

Se detiene en el lugar, enfrente de todos, segundos antes de darse la vuelta. Da una palmada.

—¡Un círculo, por favor! Despejen la zona central, vamos, todo el mundo alrededor. Rápido, rápido. Tenemos que empezar ya.

Parece diferente a la profesora que llegó ayer a "presentar" clase. Iba con la misma vestimenta oscura, el rígido recogido de su cabellera rubio… pero… ¿podía ser el _extraño _brillo en su mirada? ¿O ligera curvatura de sus labios?

Era como… si estuviera disfrutando mucho de la situación.

—Muy bien—alza la voz mientras observa a los alumnos acatar las órdenes rápidamente—, a partir de ahora, cuando avise que la siguiente clase será… _práctica_, como hoy, cuando entre deberéis estar ya en formación, ¿entendido? El tiempo es crucial y no hay que estar perdiéndolo en tonterías.

No obtiene contestación alguna y realmente no es algo que necesite. Su mirada se desliza por la decena de cabezas de sus alumnos lentamente, saboreando el ambiente de tensión y expectación que hay en el lugar.

—¿Evans? —habla, finalmente— ¿La señorita Evans se encuentra en esta sala? Juraría que me dijeron que era de Gryffindor.

El cuerpo de la mencionada se tensa cuando escucha su nombre y su mirada rápidamente se encuentra con la de Remus. Es capaz de distinguir la alarma y la preocupación en su mirada ambarina, pero también advierte la confianza que tiene en ella en sus ojos y en la pequeña sonrisa que le dedica.

«Sé que puedes», parece estar diciéndole.

Sus manos se entrelazan por un instante y, cogiendo aire, la muchacha alza el mentón.

—Soy yo— sube también la mano para hacerse notar más fácilmente entre los demás alumnos.

Siguiendo el sonido de la voz, la profesora desvía la mirada hacia donde se encuentra ella y Lily siente algo removerse en su interior cuando ve la ligera sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios.

—Adelante, entonces. Me han hablado mucho de ti, _leona_— con sus manos, la insta a ir al centro de la sala, que se encuentra vacía. La pelirroja lo hace, sintiendo la decena de miradas de los demás alumnos como rayos láser en su nuca— No te importa empezar tú, ¿no? Si no me equivoco… eras la prefecta de tu casa, ¿verdad?

No habla. Se limita a asentir con la cabeza y esperar con la mirada puesta en algún punto de la pared del fondo. Cree escucharla reír por lo bajo, pero es tan efímero y suave que se obliga a pensar que se lo ha imaginado cuando ella continúa hablando; sin embargo, sus vellos _sí_ se han puesto de punta.

—Bien, ahora toca un adversario. Por supuesto, será un o una serpiente…—Imogen Avery pasea por el lugar, sus ojos puestos en los alumnos— Que tal… ¿tú?

Lily no tiene curiosidad por saber quién es su adversario. Sea quien sea, ella dará lo mejor de sí y no dejará que nadie le supere.

No obstante, el jadeo ahogado que recorre la multitud cuando su oponente es señalado no se le pasa desapercibido. Frunce el ceño y su mirada se desvía ligeramente hacia Remus, quién se ha adelantado a primera línea para verlo todo perfectamente, y el semblante del muchacho ya es todo un poema y le dice mucho más que si le hubiera hablado.

_No, no, no, por favor, no puede ser…_ susurra una voz en su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Todos menos él, todos menos él, por favor, no puedo tener tan mala suerte…_

—Snape—responden tras un instante de pausa— Severus Snape.

—Oh, _Snape…_ qué… adecuado— ríe ligeramente— Muy bien, adelante. Tú serás el otro contrincante.

Escucha pasos a su espalda y debe inspirar con fuerzas para tranquilizar a su corazón. Cuando sabe que no puede atrasar más el momento, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y cogiendo su varita con fuerzas, vira el cuerpo en la dirección que se encuentra Avery y… su oponente.

Sus miradas se cruzan inmediatamente, como si de imanes atraídos por el otro se tratasen.

Lily siente su corazón saltar con brío y el agujero que ha permanecido adormecido en el pecho se hace un poco más grande. A su memoria llegan los cientos de recuerdos que tiene junto a él: cuando se vieron por primera vez, su reencuentro en el andén 9 y ¾, la mirada que le echó cuando ella cayó en Gryffindor, las horas y horas que habían pasado junto a un caldero haciendo experimentos y aprendiendo miles de secretos, las veces que había tenido que defenderlo los ataques de Potter y Black…

Y ese fin de curso en quinto. Tan solo 3 meses atrás.

«Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus.»

«¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangresucia como ella!»

_Sangresucia…_

—Muy bien, cuando cuente tres, haréis el saludo, ¿vale? La educación ante todo, chicos. Después, ganará el primero que desarme al otro. Mostradme lo que sabéis hacer, ¿entendido?

_Asquerosa sangresucia…_

—Una… dos… y ¡tres!

Lily se inclina y, entonces, levanta la varita.

·

—Con que ganadora, ¿eh, Evans?

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco en cuanto oye la voz, pero no puede evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios segundos antes de bajar el libro que estaba leyendo. O que, al menos, estaba intentando hacer en medio de todo el alboroto que había en la sala común.

—¿Esperabas otro final a ese, Black? — le pregunta arqueando una de sus cejas.

Sirius ríe y alza la mano, esperando que se la choque. Aunque al principio se niega hacer esa niñería, termina suspirando por la insistencia de él y levanta la suya.

Sus pupilas se desvían entonces hacia la figura que está detrás del joven Black y se encuentra con una mirada castaña que ya está puesta en ella. Siente su corazón saltar inexplicablemente -muy diferente a cuando pasó horas antes frente a… _Snape_\- y es capaz de leer en su mirada el disgusto y la preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? — no puede evitar soltar de forma abrupta, tensándose.

_«Mañana… por favor, ten mucho cuidado en Defensa. ¿Lo tendrás, verdad?», _recuerda con un irritante cosquilleo en su estómago.

Sirius y Remus callan, deteniendo la conversación que estaban teniendo sobre la _destreza_ de la chica en el duelo, y los observan como si tuvieran frente a ellos una película muy interesante. Lily los ignora y antes de volver a abrir la boca, ve a James sacudir la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa, _su_ sonrisa, como si lo que había pasado segundo antes no hubiera ocurrido en realidad.

—¿Cuántos movimientos necesitaste? — pregunta inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Eh?

—A tu… _oponente._ ¿Cuántos hechizos tuviste que usar para derrotarlo? — le aclara con la sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

Lily se obliga a despertar y salir de los mundos de _yupi_, donde _esa sonrisa_ la había mandado de un solo golpe. _Este _James si sabía manejarlo. Cerrando el libro, con más fuerza de la que pretendía en un principio, se pone de pie y se acerca un par de pasos hacia el muchacho. Debe alzar el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pues la parte alta de su cabeza tan solo le llega a la altura de su nariz, pero eso no quita ni un ápice de orgullo y decisión en su postura.

—Cuatro.

—¿Cuatro? — se burla él— Vaya, pelirroja, ¿estamos un poco oxidados o qué? — Lily advierte como acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de ella— Yo ni siquiera lo dejé tocarme la última vez.

Ambos saben el recuerdo que aflora en sus mentes en el mismo momento cuando las palabras son expulsadas. No necesitan decirse nada más. Sus ojos hablan por sí solos.

«¡Pídele disculpa a Evans!»

«No quiero que le obligues a pedirme disculpa. Tú eres tan detestable como él.»

«¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tú sabes!»

«Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO!»

—Tenía un profesor delante, Potter, debía jugar limpio— suelta entre dientes.

Había intentado sacar ese recuerdo de su mente durante el verano y ahora, en un solo día, no hacía más que aparecer en su cabeza. Y como aquel día, la herida aún sigue latiendo y escociendo. No, ahora era incluso peor, porque sentía como si le hubieran echado sal y limón a la herida en grandes cantidades con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts.

—¿Insinúas que yo no lo hago? — susurra por encima de sus labios.

No quiere reconocer que su cercanía está causando estragos en su mente y cuerpo. Que sus pensamientos se han convertido en una masa incoherente, ni que su cuerpo no hace más que palpitar, ni que sus piernas parecen temblar como gelatinas…

Ni que lo único que desea en ese momento es refugiarse en esos brazos que la habían acogido tan cálidamente la tarde anterior y no salir de allí jamás.

—Puede ser.

Y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se separa del cuerpo de él, recoge el libro de encima del sillón y se marcha rumbo a su habitación, sin echar una segunda mirada atrás.

Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera encontrado con la sonrisa, entre confundida y maravillado del chico, y la mirada de él persiguiéndola durante todo el camino hasta desaparecer por las escaleras.

—¿Soy yo el único que ha sentido el ambiente echando chispas? Casi conseguís que me empalme, tío.

—¡Sirius, joder! —masculla Remus haciendo una mueca, mientras el mencionado se carcajea.

—Como se te ponga dura con mi chica, la tendremos, Canuto— dice, entonces, el joven Potter, virando el rostro a sus amigos y arqueando una ceja— Y me va a dar igual que seas mi jodido hermano.

—Tranquilo, sé que la pelirroja es prohibida— alza las manos en una actitud de paz— Solamente espero el día en el que pueda llamarla "cuñada".

—A este ritmo— comenta Remus con una ligera sonrisa divertida—, veo ese futuro _muy, muy _lejano.

—No os preocupéis por eso, lo tengo todo controlado— las comisuras de los labios del castaño se izan con bravuconería— Dentro de poco, Lily se dará cuenta de lo mucho que me quiere y lo que tonta que fue al rechazarme durante todos estos años.

—O también podría huir despavorida de ti y no volver a hablarte en tu vida.

—Canuto, no ayudas.

—Te muestro ambas opciones— sonríe angelicalmente, de una forma que no se la cree ni él mismo.

—Mira, da igual. Ahora es el momento de que vayamos a la importante— se acerca a donde está la chimenea apagada y apoyando la espalda en ella, cruza los brazos mientras encara a sus amigos— Remus, dime, con pelos y señales, todo lo que ha pasado en Defensa y en ese dichoso duelo con Quejicus.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: De cargos y visitas**


End file.
